An Average Day
by PandoraAceAttorney
Summary: Miles is overly ecstatic, and Ema thinks Nick should cheer him up. This is my first story, so cut me some slack please.
1. Chapter 1

'An average day…' Miles Edgeworth thought, looking out the window. He couldn't think straight, He didn't have a case today, and everyone was on break.

Ema Skye walked in. "Mr. Edgeworth! You need to take a break!" she said, worried. 'Ugh. Won't she just leave me alone?' "I need to be here. I'm not tired. In fact, I'm extremely… energetic today. I need to wear myself out." Edgeworth said, stern. Ema seemed shocked at first, but she sighed. "Well obviously it's not working…" she said, taking out her phone, holding speed dial #7.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Edgeworth asked. Ema interrupted him, "Hey Nick! I need you to take out Mr. Edgeworth!" … "I don't care where, Nick! Just take him out!" Ema shouted, and hung up. Edgeworth gaped at her, confused. 'She wants me to go out with Wright? Wait a minute… Go out?!!!'

"Wait, what? You want me to go out with Wright?!" Edgeworth stuttered, shocked. Ema snickered. "Ha ha, Mr. Edgeworth! Just as friends. Unless you want." She said, winking. Edgeworth gawked at her.

Knock, knock, knock. Ema's face lit up. "There he is now! Have fun!" She said, pushing Miles out the door. Miles crashed into something. When Miles opened his eyes, it was Phoenix Wright, holding Miles up.

"Uh, hi Edgeworth." Phoenix said, his blue eyes shining. Miles jumped back, blushing madly. He held out his hand, saying "Nice to see you Wright. How'd you get here so fast?" Phoenix shook his hand.

Then Miles noticed his rival's clothes.

He was wearing a black button-down shirt with a pair of jeans. Miles' eyes were travelling downwards, and his eye caught on a hole on Nick's inner thigh. He wanted to touch his skin… 'Wait a minute, what??' Miles thought, suddenly.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood. I was on my way to Buffalo Wild Wings. I really love wings. Wanna come?" Phoenix asked politely. "Well, uh… sure. Why not?" Edgeworth replied. 'Well, I don't see how this could possibly go well… Shit! I'm still wearing my suit!' Miles panicked silently. Phoenix grabbed his hand, "C'mon let's go!" he said with a smile on his face. Miles blushed slightly, and came walking after him.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, Miles and Nick were sitting at the bar near Phoenix's place.

"Too bad Buffalo Wild Wings was closed, huh?" Miles asked Nick. "Yeah, and we walked all *hic* that way." Nick replied, slightly drunk. Then he panicked, realizing he was drunk. "Maybe we should head home before I get ridiculous." He said, on instinct.

"Shit!" Miles cursed, remembering something. "Huh? What's the matter?" Phoenix asked. Miles blushed slightly. "I just remembered that my house is getting fumigated today." He replied.

Phoenix smiled. "Well, if that's all, then you can stay at my house." He said, winking. "Really?" Miles asked. 'That would be amazing!' Miles thought, thoughts drifting off to… Miles shook his head slightly. 'He wouldn't do that with me. Would he?'

"Well, I have a birthday present for you." Phoenix said.

"It's my birthday. …How could I forget??" Miles said, slapping his forehead. 'That would explain why everyone was gone.' Miles thought, wondering why he wasn't gone himself. 'Oh wait… I know why I wasn't gone… because I was…' Miles thought as he looked at Phoenix, who had a smile on his face. '… thinking about Wright.' Miles thought, with a cocky smile on his face. Phoenix laughed. "Yeah." Nick said, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing slightly.

There was a weird silence. Then Nick leaned slowly towards Miles. Miles' heart stopped. 'Is this a dream? Or is this real? Is he really this close to me?' His hands got sweaty as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, there was a pair of lips touching his. Miles' eyes opened, shocked.

It was, of course, Phoenix kissing him lightly. Phoenix's eyes were closed, leaning forward. Miles noticed this, and wrapped his arms around Phoenix's waist. Pulling him closer, kissing back passionately. In response, Nick smirked into the kiss, loving every second of kissing the Demon Prosecutor. He slowly wrapped his arms around Miles' neck, deepening the kiss. Miles could smell the slight alcohol from Nick, but he didn't care.

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, sirs? You're creeping out our customers. I'm afraid we have to ask you to leave." The bartender said, with authority… and disgust.

Miles broke the kiss with Nick, blushing madly. Nick looked hurt at first, but then he smiled at Miles. He smirked. "No, it's ok. I'm sorry that we caused you any trouble." Nick replied to the bartender.

"C'mon Miles." He said, grabbing Edgeworth's hand. 'We're on a first-name basis now.' Nick thought. "Where are we going?" Miles asked, excited.

"Oh. I think you know where we're going." Phoenix replied seductively. Miles smiled slowly, blushing again. Phoenix started to walk… though Miles was running. It was Nick's turn to blush.


End file.
